landofshinobifandomcom-20200215-history
Kyoto
Kyōto Raito (京都ライト) is the former Amekage. He succeeded Hikaru Senju, and presided over Amegakure as its protector. He currently is residing in Iwagakure. Background Kyoto was born on a small village in an unknown location. At the age of 6, the village was attacked by an unknown mercenary group, and lost his entire village to them, miraculously surviving. After this, he traveled to Kirigakure, and spent his days there learning Water Release until the age of 8. He left the village and eventually found his way within Iwagakure and joined at the age of 9. He studied Earth Release here, and became proficient enough to protect himself from many attacks. At the age of 11, he departed Iwagakure and went to Sunagakure where he learned Wind Release and studied Sand. His stay within Sunagakure was very brief, staying for only 6 months. He departed from Sunagakure and returned to his old village. Kyoto disappeared from the world, and no one seemed to remember him, even the people within Kirigakure, Iwagakure and Sunagakure. During his absence, he mastered Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang Release and became extremely proficient in Earth, Water, Wind and Fire Release. At the age of 15, he ventured into the world again, and eventually met the former Amekage, Hikaru Senju. Hikaru gave Kyoto the position of Amekage, making Kyoto the fourth Amekage, and became quick friends with him. Hikaru eventually became Kyoto's sensei and taught him Jinton. During his time within Amegakure, Kyoto taught himself Medical Ninjutsu and became a master at it, healing people in a short amount of time. Also, during his time in Amegakure, he acquired the Byakugan from a Hyūga clan member, turning his eyes completely white, but his eyes are normally closed or covered by something. Kyoto resided within Amegakure making a family with the villagers, and acting as their guardian. During his reign, no wars or mention-able problems arose during his Kageship. After giving his position over to the new generation, he decided to return to Iwagakure and lead under Hikaru Senju. Personality Kyoto, unlike a few of his fellow Kage, usually has a relaxed and kind demeanor. On several occasions, whenever someone else would think of a situation as chaotic, he resolves the problem in a calm way, not getting caught up in the chaos. When met with a new person, he is still kind to them, as if they were his friend from long ago. He cherishes his friendship with people, and tries to help them whenever in need. Despite being surprised with several situations, uttering his usual "Oh my", he handles them effectively and quickly, shrugging off if someone has done anything to him. He never tries to pursue those that have either harmed him, or taunted him, shrugging it off, and still talk to them in a kind way. He is not aggressive in any way shape or form, rarely battling, but because of this, he loses much of his fighting capability. Despite all this, on very rare occasions, he loses his kind demeanor and deals with them in a different way than he usually does. Knowing full well, that his kind demeanor wouldn't be able to handle the situation effectively. However, as stated, this is only on very rare occasions. Appearance Kyoto sports a long blue robe with sandals. His hair is blue, and is usually spiked up. His height is rather tall for someone his age. His eyes are usually closed, or covered by something, but under them lies white Byakugan eyes. Despite all this, Kyoto gets rather bored of wearing something for long periods of time, so he changes his appearance very often. Abilities Kyoto possesses a large amount of Chakra, capable of effortlessly using numerous amounts of powerful Ninjutsu. His Chakra is vast enough to have people believe he possesses a Bijuu within his body. However, with all this Chakra, he usually uses it for Medical Ninjutsu, rarely for battle. Due to him spending a large amount of time within several villages, he's picked up several Natures that the shinobi have commonly, such as Earth, Wind and Water. His Ninjutsu capabilities do not stop there however, as Kyoto's greatest asset is his Medical knowledge. He is a master Medical Ninja and a master at surgery, able to replace his eyes with the Byakugan he's received from the Hyuuga Clan member, and heal people in a matter of seconds. Kyoto is also a very intellectual person, able to allude Amegakure from any major conflicts and have an extensive knowledge of the Shinobi World and its inhabitants. Taijutsu Kyoto usually relies on Taijutsu when it comes to Shinobi he cannot deal with when it comes to the use of a weapon. Being a master Medic, he knows of the important parts of the body, and also, with his Byakugan, allows him to block the Chakra points and strike down the opponent quickly. Despite using a weapon most of the time, his Taijutsu does not falter when he doesn't use it in long periods of time. Ninjutsu His Ninjutsu is vast, as he learned Earth, Wind, Fire and Water quickly, and almost mastered every single one of them. His proficiency in Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang is perhaps his greatest fighting asset. He is able to effortlessly use powerful Ninjutsu in rapid succession without needing to stop and rest. His prowess with Ninjutsu isn't perfect, however, since due to him not fighting often, he loses the battle experience and has an odd way of using his Ninjutsu. In a short amount of years, he taught himself Medical Ninjutsu from the many books he's gathered from the several villages he's occupied. His Medical expertise is unrivaled by anyone he's met, showing great Medical proficiency. He is also a master surgeon, implanting the Byakugan into his eyes almost pefectly, and providing many surgeries to people from differing countries. Genjutsu Kyoto has proven to be a master at Genjutsu. With his Yin Release, his Genjutsu is augmented even further. His prowess in Genjutsu is proven when he is capable of creating complex illusions without a Sharingan. He's been able to cast an illusion of himself, however, it is incapable of injuring, or receiving injuries. However, with enough training, he is capable of creating an exact double of himself via Yin-Yang Release. This technique, however, drains a large fraction of Chakra. Intelligence Kyoto's greatest weapon in his arsenal is his intelligence and wisdom. Despite being the age of 19, Kyoto's intelligence is very vast, succeeding many of the people in the world, even a handful of the other Kage. With his wisdom, he is able to give advice to those that are in need of some effectively, replenishing their morale and allowing them to go through another day of their life. He is also a very skilled tactician, able to protect Amegakure from wars or major problems. He's helped out with two wars that didn't revolve around his village, albeit his side lost, whether he gave input or not. Stats ~Ninjutsu = 4 ~Taijutsu = 5 ~Genjutsu = 5 ~Intelligence = 5 ~Strength = 3.5 ~Speed = 3.5 ~Stamina = 5 ~Hand Seals = 3.5 ~Total = 34.5